


A Bond Between Warriors

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bonding, Extra Treat, Friendship, Gen, Hair, Mentor/Protégé, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia Organa and Rey find some common ground...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bond Between Warriors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mammothluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mammothluv/gifts).



> Dear mammothluv, I was inspired by your prompts to write this treat - I hope you like it!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I am making no money from this story, suing is a waste of time!
> 
> Many thanks to my beta who wishes to remain anonymous.

It was a strange bond to have formed, but it was very real nonetheless.

A bond between the princess and the scavenger, between one born to privilege and one who had never had much of anything at all. But the connection had formed because they were both strong, and they both knew what love and loss felt like, and they had the faith to fight for what they believed in.

Their connection was a bond between warriors.

It had begun slowly, the trust of Rey building carefully over time towards General Organa, she who was so commanding and yet so gentle and patient. The girl was like a shadow to Leia at first, watching her and learning from her by observing, later finding the inner resources to ask the older woman questions. Reaching out emotionally was far more difficult than physical acts of courage for Rey, she who had known very little by way of kindness in her life. But Leia was never cold, rejecting or even frustrated with the girl. Rather, she seemed almost happy to have a young person around to guide and mentor – someone who was perhaps a temporary substitute for the son who was no longer in her life.

Gradually, they began to learn things from each other.

Leia was able to teach Rey some very useful techniques with the lightsaber that had belonged to the General’s brother Luke Skywalker, And Rey was able to show Leia how to fight with a staff. And there were even less warlike moments of sharing between the two of them.

There was one time that Leia insisted on helping Rey to fix her hair, and the girl, thankful for the relaxation and the quiet time after so much hectic activity, allowed it. When she saw her own reflection, Rey was pleasantly surprised, if a little bemused, to see her hair had been shaped into two attractive and tidy buns, one on each side.

“I wore my hair like this when I was younger,” Leia told her, and this personal revelation actually made Rey smile.


End file.
